Minifictions of RE
by Arsene 17th
Summary: 35 different short stories of Raoul&Erik, Slash. Really short, as it's my first try. Wish you can enjoy ;


Mini-fictions of RE (Rsoul/Erik)

It's my first time to try POTO fanfic...Ok, in fact, it's also the first time I write in English.  
>So forgive my poor grammar and appreciate my courage, please :)<br>Yeh it's a POTO fanfic, a slash. I love Raoul and Erik!  
>And I set the background as they were already been going out for some time... although I don't know why.<p>

And of course I don't own them. Thx to Monsieur Leroux and Sir Webber, and feel sorry to them.

Those key words (or titles) below certainly have their unique meanings but I feel like to change a little and try a new explaination... Ok, I admit that I just misunderstood them, who cares? ;)

Adventure  
>He listened behind the door, took a deep breath and opened the door with great care, fond himself safe, then greatly relieved.<br>Everyday with a lover who became a monster when compose.

Angst  
>He had never thought about how terrifying it could be to take the stage and sing himself.<br>Shrill lights, crowded people.  
>But what made his heartbeat boosting is the only gaze of him from the auditorium.<br>[It's just nervous but not angst...I Apologyze]

Crackfic  
>The opera house is bustled with spectators, but box 5 is still empty as other nights.<br>Maybe its owner has got better things to do.

Crime  
>He had killed so many lives, even including his brother.<br>He doesn't know why he still loves him.  
>[Only in the original]<p>

Crossover  
>'A Opera Gost Murderer... Sherlock, how do you feel about this case?'<br>'Boring...'  
>'Well, this blog says that the two men involved probably had a secret bromance... Wait Sherlock! I'm not asking-'<br>[It seems the major characters are changed... ;)]

Death  
>He cannot help but keep going to her tomb, put down a blue rose, and tell himself it was him.<p>

Episode Related  
>Mme Giry was once really enamoured of that crazy genius.<br>So many years after she finally fond someone who can control him.

Fantasy  
>Long long ago, there was a prince who intruded the castle of the monster to save a princess. After a great adventure he beaten the monster and made it marry to him. Happy end.<p>

Fetish  
>'To stay here with you, or to bring all this mess to my room? Don't I have the third choice?'<br>Keep looking at his wax statue in bloody robe, Erik shake his head silently.

First Time  
>'I have to say your taste is so strange, and the feeling of your bed is awful.'<br>'...Get the hell out of here!'

Fluff  
>'Hard to believe your age is nearly twice of mine...'<br>Fond the slight desolate and regret in his lover's eyes, Raoul smiled.  
>...I can only feel you like nothing but a child.<p>

Future Fic  
>'Stay no longer in the backstage. I'll make you on the stage, sing in my opera house.'<br>'It was MY opera house.'  
>'Ours.'<p>

Horror  
>'I must tell you... I'm in love with Meg.'<br>Night before engagement, Christine said with apology.

Humor  
>He suddenly want to watch him act as the heroine in Il Muto.<p>

Hurt/Comfort  
>'It is not me in your eyes... From my body, my voice, you only see the reflection, hear the songs of another one. Please stop cheating yourself, you are more infatuated with the music angel than me.'<br>Christine took her hand back from Raoul's.

Kinky  
>'In my eyes...this side of your face looks more beautiful.'<br>Stroking the skin rough and uneven, Raoul whispered with a mysterious smile.

Parody  
>The basement was just like a stage without boundary.<br>The only light was candlestick.  
>The candlelight twinkled all over.<br>A man in black stood in the middle of the stage.  
>With a serene face as all the demons inside him was gone.<br>[Parody of Mouryou's box... a japanese novel]

Poetry  
>Let me be your shelter let me be your light.<br>Let me be your freedom,  
>let daylight dry your tears.<br>...He never dare to admit those are the words he wanted to sing for him.

Romance  
>When Raoul woke up, he found himself lying in a boat, covered with rose petals of crimson color. Candlelights twinkled above dark blue water, floating till the other side of the river.<br>...And nowhere could he find the oar.

Sci-Fi  
>'How do you feel if I have a cosmetic surgery?'<br>'I love your appearance just how you are.'  
>[It was SF in those years, right?]<p>

Smut  
>Feeling the touching of Raoul's fingers, Erik gasped for breath, his body trembled and hands grabbed the curtain, heard a fascinating voice beside his ears.<br>'If you happen to open the curtain, you know the consequence will be hard to image.'

Spiritual  
>Erik didn't know the meaning of first love until mid-life.<p>

Suspense  
>Erik looked at the letter signed O.G., confused and distracted.<p>

Time Travel  
>He broke off the rusted cage, stretched out his hand to the frightened, trembling boy.<br>'...Sorry to not helping you out earlier.'

Tragedy  
>Raoul didn't know where Erik was gone with Christine forever.<p>

Western  
>He was on a white horse, catching the black one in front of him. The whistle of wind had drawn in their distant, the captured girl gave him her hand, but he just passed her and pulled off the rider into his arms.<p>

Mary Sue  
>Christine was immersed in the whispers from two gentlemen to her the whole day.<br>'It's ok of you to argue or stop talking, but please don't make me pass your messages!'  
>[Well, it's a little different with the common MS... I just take it as 'a girl who is well liked'. So is the next one ]<p>

Gary Stu  
>Philippe de Chagny is always pround of his little brother who can attract all the women but can wisely judge their family status to not ruin the reputation of de Chagny.<br>Until he took two arrows in the knee continuously.

Alternate Universe  
>When Raoul intruded the cellar, instead of the rope, he felt a cold gun be put on his head.<br>'Finally caught you. Though dressed up and hide here is really a hard time.'  
>[You Know Ars ne Raoul Lupin, don't you? I really think it's a great name, meh.]<p>

Out of Character  
>'I feel like selling that boring opera house and go on a vacation, how's your idea?'<br>'What about some games in Las Vegas?'

Original Female Character  
>There are only two things in the world can overcome the vicomte: sister, and sister.<br>[Not my original... but the original character of Leroux which is not adapted by webber.]

Original Male Character  
>'Enfin to meet you, my dear monsieur vicomte! Who I am? The man who told you all the secrets of monsieur Erik, and even helped you to approach him! Can't you recognize me from my Persian accent? You cannot forget me, can yoooooou!'<br>[Poor Mr. Persian ;)]

Unresolved Sexual Tension  
>Still in the lingering feeling of the last kiss, he closed the door of the cellar forever.<br>He could still hear the scream of him with tears.

Plot, What Plot?  
>-silent-<br>He always knows how to hind all their secret affaires.

Real Person Slash  
>Before get into the greenroom, he put him at the wall and kissed him. Without listening to his words 'The special make up has not..'.<br>[It's a musical, isn't it?]


End file.
